Bolts
Bolts.jpg|Bolts in his regular attire. Evil Bolts.png|Bolts as Blood's Bot. Bolts (Voiced by Terry McGurrin) - The deuteragonist and one of the titular characters. Bolts has a talent for getting into trouble; including one time where he put himself under huge debt to a Robot Mafia Leader Vinnie 2 Chimes, after losing a bet in a (fixed) sock fight match. He’s the team's jokester and often drives Gridiron insane. He once entered (an illegal), secret, wrestling tournament under the name Bolto de Fuego (a play on Bola de Fuego),El Bolto Del Fuego and has continued using the name Boltar as his screen name. Until near the end of the series, It is revealed that he was Blood's Bot and that he was built for an evil purpose; to destroy Dr. Tommy and his best friend Blip. After this, his friendship with Blip was severed completely, until the season finale.Final Conflict He is the only creation of Dr. Blood that has feelings, unlike all the other creations, which are emotionless. Design Appearance Bolts is a yellow-skinned robot who sports a pair of blue eyes and feet. He has the Thunderbolts logo on his torso. He has a pair of metal eyebrows and has skinny arms and legs. When he is El Bolto De Fuego, he has his regular attire, but with a cardboard box with red flame designs on it on his head. As Blood's bot, his eyes turn from blue to redish orange, he wears a black and red cape and shoes that can raise his height. He also wears a necklace with a pendant that is shaped like the Blood Bots logo covering the Thunderbolts logo.Blood Rising Personality Bolts is immature, impulsive, and has a talent for getting himself into trouble. He is egotistical, which means he is a bit arrogant. In one episode, it is shown that he will do anything for cash. He is good friends with Saedee and Blip, and is less smart than the two of them. After he finds out his true origins, his personality completely changes; his personality had transformed him into a psychotic killing bent on destroying Blip. Due to his personality change, he likes to be "funky" when he is evil, playing a hip-hop soundtrack in the background. He has a tendency to laugh crazily and to mention his new attire. Biography History Bolts was created by Dr. Blood in a room with Dr. Tommy, while still in league. However, Bolts was never shown in person in the laboratory while Blip was. Dr. Blood revealed he planned to take over the world, activating Squeaker bombs to finish off Dr. Tommy. Eventually Blip tries to defend him from them, but unfortunately they explode, taking away a few body parts of Dr. Blood, mainly his left eye, his left arm and his body. It is unknown how Bolts survived the explosion. Bolts and Blip An unknown time later, Bolts was playing video games on a portable console when Gridiron came and swiped it away, yelling at him that he should be doing his job as an oilboy. After the game, he, along with Blip, see the Thunderbolts enter and they try to congratulate them, only to get beat up by a tall Thunderbolts member. Angered, Blip complains about how the life of a Battle Bot is better than a CiviBot. Bolts replies that they didn't get ignored that time. They soon meet the most famous BattleBot, Tigrr Jaxxon. Blip immediately swoons over him. Tigrr says that one day, Blip will never be a BattleBot and to follow his dreams; but then he adds that robots don't dream and walks away laughing. After that, the intercom speaks that all Thunderbolts must report to the dressing room for really bad news. Bolts and Blip sneak into the dressing room and eavesdrop on the rants of Gridiron. They witness three robots become reformatted as they were rendered useless. A new captain comes in, addressing herself as Saedee. Blip immediately becomes lovestruck with her and his eyes turn to hearts. The game horn goes off, and Bolts and Blip report to their stations; oil boy and scorekeeper. A while later when Blip tries to log on to a game, he accidentally signs up him and Bolts to become replacement Battle Bots for the two empty spots available for the Thunderbolts. After that, Bolts questions if they are ready to become Battle Bots at all. Blip answers that of course they were (while getting run over). During the game, the All-Stars score on the Thunderbolts rapidly, getting a large amount of goals. The Thunderbolts call time-out and are ready to give up but however, Blip encourages the team to stand up and show the All-Stars what they're made of. The Thunderbolts then score a large amount of goals, but the All-Stars are still ahead. Just when Blip has the cookie-shaped frisbee, Bolts shouts repeatedly for Blip to pass the flag to him. With Tigrr Jaxxon catching up, Blip tosses the frisbee to Bolts and he scores a goal. With the game ending, the Thunderbolts lose by one goal. Yet they all celebrate because they were actually close to winning.Moon Units A while later, the Thunderbolts face off against the Galaxy All-Stars again after the last game. The crowd appears to be cheering for them again, but soon they start to boo at them when the All-Stars score at them multiple times. Bolts complains about this saying "what happened to the love?!" Saedee answers his question, replying that the crowd has a short memory just as a boyfriend (referencing to Tigrr Jaxxon) who doesn't know his girlfriend's affections. Tigrr Jaxxon makes a fantastic scoring move, earning the audiences interest. As the Thunderbolts tie up with the All-Stars, Blip makes the tie breaker just before the game ends, picking up Bolts and tossing him onto the ground. The crowd suddenly cheers and Tigrr Jaxxon is booed out. Relationships with Other Characters Blip Relating to the title, Bolts and Blip are the two main protagonists of the show. They are the best of friends, helping each other to reach their goals from being a Battle Bot to winning just one Lunar League match to please their not-so-bright coach, Gridiron. Aware that Blip has a crush on Saedee, Bolts has even tried to help Blip get a date with her.Cyrano De Bolts Even through arguments, they always find a way to make up. When Dr. Blood turns him evil, Blip tries to apologize many times, only to get Bolts rejecting them. They eventually re-unite and defeat Dr. Blood to see the first human children arrive on the moon. Saedee Bolts constantly gets called "idiot" by Saedee, due to his impulsitivity and recklessness when going on adventures. Despite this, they both collaborate efficiently when they must work together on certain occasions (for example, their team is losing a game). He has tried to get Saedee to date Blip with various attempts. Dr. Blood Because Blip called Bolts a screwup, Bolts stormed off and got caught by D-Gor, who was sent by Dr. Blood. Bolts turned evil after he found out his true origins and purposes, and joined Dr. Blood.Fall Out The two worked together efficiently as Dr. Blood's plans were making fast progress with the newly built MegaBlood. But as soon as Blip was about to get killed by Bolts, he feels sorry for Blip and joined the good side. Blood then becomes enemies with Bolts afterwards. References Category:Characters Category:Team Thunderbolts Category:Robots Category:Dr. Blood's creations